


Dinner for two

by AniMimi



Category: Die Schule der kleinen Vampire | School for Vampires
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Slice of Life, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniMimi/pseuds/AniMimi
Summary: They never drank together.It was an unwritten rule by the vampire society.





	Dinner for two

**Author's Note:**

> German names used!  
> Nestor = Lenny  
> Alerich = Alriach  
> Orthos is the pet Wolf(?) of the count.

They never drank together. It was an unwritten rule by the vampire society.  
Only high-ranking vampires drank together. Should there be the exception of a vampire group, then the highest ranking vampire always drank first with the others following in a descending order. Breaking this rule can be seen as an obscenity and an insult.

Nestor was cleaning the kitchen when the count called out for him. The counts voice was beaming through the whole castle. This situation wasn’t new or out of the ordinary. What was out of the ordinary however, was the smell that began to flood the castles halls.

_Blood. Fresh blood._

Nestor wasn’t a “fresh” vampire, his accidental bite was years ago, but he still wasn’t used to being it sometimes. The smell was probably only for him so intrusive. He followed his masters’ voice to the office; his boots clacking on the stone floor with every steep he took. The smell was gradually getting stronger.

He stopped in front of the big double door to knock politely. He may be a vampire, but he still was a gentleman. The smell was almost overbearing at this point. Coming from behind the door through every crack it could find. Like a flood behind a barrier, waiting to break through. Nestor braced himself as the count invited him in.

The count stood in front of his desk, leaning on his cane. His face remained unreadable. At his feet sat – a for once not scared- Orthos. In his muzzle a piece of shining blue cloth. Behind the count, draped over his desk laid a blonde woman, Nestor only saw her black high heels, parts of her blue dress and her wavy hair. The source of the smell, he figured.

“You called for me?”

“Indeed I did. Close the door and come to me”

Nervously he closed the door before slowly making his way over to his superior.

“Don’t be so nervous”, Alerich said as he guided Nestor with a hand on the man’s shoulders, over to the unconscious body.

“Nestor, you have worked for us for so many years and so many yet to come. The work you do is essential and you do it with a passion. I couldn’t be happier to have you around. You are dedicated and hard-working. Your development is remarkable, not only as a worker also as a vampire. Having said this; I feel that I never rewarded you in a way you deserve...” he trailed off.

“Please accept my offer “, he said, lifting the hand with his cane and gesturing over the body of the woman.

To say that Nestor was shocked was an understatement. And he was not only shocked, no he was unbelievably proud. Never could he have imagined such an offer from the count. With him being bitten by the dentures he fell on, he was nowhere near the rank of the count.

Nervous and with a –more or less- flushed face he thanked the count before leaning over the young woman. He took his time, so close to the source he felt himself slipping. During which the eyes of the count never left his side.

“Let your instincts take over. Don’t make this hard for yourself, they will guide you”, the count reassured him, caressing his back.

And so he did. He took long breaths before he closed his eyes and bit her in the neck. The sensations he experienced were overpowering, his instincts instantly took over. The vampire inside him sloppily drank from the neck of the –now- moaning woman.

The count stopped the stroking as he went over to the side of the desk. Still eying his workers techniques, he also bent slightly over as he picked up the woman’s revealed wrist. He let his teeth sink into the flesh which caused the woman to moan again.

Abruptly, Nestor dropped the woman to growl and bare his fangs at the count, who in turn looked surprised before baring his fangs back at him. He smiled to himself as Nestor returned to feeding and so he followed suit.

He drank until the count told him that: “You need to stop now, otherwise she will die”

Still in trance he let go of their victim and got picked up by the older vampire.

“I’m going to lay you on the couch now. You need to rest”, Alerich told him as they walked over to the couch. A semi-conscious Nestor reached out for the counts arm but missed it.

“Don’t worry I will be back. You are safe here”

Nestor heard a door lock click and decided that sleep would really be the best for now.


End file.
